


Yakko's Day Off

by xxpurpleshadowsxx



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Comedy, and get hurt a bunch, small children wandering into danger, yakko is also tired, yakko is dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpurpleshadowsxx/pseuds/xxpurpleshadowsxx
Summary: It's the Warners' day off, but Yakko's is interrupted by bickering siblings and lost toddlers.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	Yakko's Day Off

It was a lovely sunny day on the Warner Siblings’ day off. Yakko was trying to read comics on his phone; 21st century technology was a highly addictive wonder for a perpetual teenager with a variety of nerdy interests.

“traitor!”  
“Quit bein’ a sore loser, ya loser!”

Now, let’s go back to the word “trying”. In hindsight, Yakko reflected through the headache, letting his siblings play monopoly was probably a bad idea. Dot tended to gloat and while the three of them got along far more often than not, they also had a tendency to rile people up and when they didn’t have any other targets, they occasionally drove each other up the wall.

“You’re the one who landed on one of MY properties. How is this my fault?!” Dot snapped, her arms crossed.  
“Dot, have you met us?! We basically warp reality! You made me land there! How could you betray your own brother like this?!” Wakko yelled dramatically.  
“Then why didn’t you make it so you WOULDN’T land there, genius.”  
Wakko pouted and turned to Yakko for support.

“Yakko, make her stop cheating!”  
“It’s not cheating if you just suck at it!”

Their argument quickly devolved into throwing tiny hotels and houses at each other, several of which hitting Yakko on the nose and bouncing off his phone. He could literally hear his frustration reach boiling point.

“Okay, that does it! I’m goin’ outside for some fresh air!”

With that, he left his younger siblings to start wrestling. He’d come back later when they had tired themselves out and the three of them could watch a movie together. In the meantime, he could finish his comic and then maybe mess with Ralph for a bit, get some exercise.

He opened the hatch and hopped out, and then quickly closed it again to block out the sounds of Dot putting Wakko into a headlock.   
He leaned against the railing and brought his phone up to his face, about to continue reading when he heard a giggle. 

All of his attention was on the sound of amusement in less then a second. He looked down and saw a child toddling around near the water tower.   
"Now why in the world is there a baby wandering around?" He pondered to himself. 

"Oh, right. The tours," he remembered. Someone must have lost their kid. With that, he hopped on the ladder and slid down just as the kid was approaching.   
Yakko hopped off the ladder and knelt down in front of the toddler. Upon closer inspection she looked about three years old. She had bright red hair and was wearing pink tutu. With a sprinkle of freckles and soft brown eyes she was the very definition of "daww". 

Don't tell Dot he thought that. 

"Hey, kiddo. Ya lost?" 

The child responded by burbling something like “puppy” and making grabby hands. 

"Aw, do you want up? Alrighty, up we go!" in a swift motion, he grabbed the kid and lifted her up onto his hip. 

Soon he was walking through the lot, tapping his chin in thought. 

"Okay, now do we try to find your tour group, or do we head to the help desk and make an announcement?" 

Yakko stopped for a moment as cheery pop music started playing nearby. He bounced the kid a bit as she started to fuss. 

"There are a bunch of tours going on right now, and as funny as it might be to chase around random groups 'til we find your folks, it might be better to go to the desk. Hey, what's your name kid…?"   
He looked at the space where the child was supposed to be sat. The very empty, not filled by a toddler space. 

He let out a confused yelp and looked around. The child had somehow jumped out of Yakko's arms and toddled off to the source of the music.   
Yakko quickly gave chase and caught up to her when she entered a studio through a door that had been left ajar. 

"Phew, geez kid, you're a regular little character huh?" 

He looked around the room to see what had caught her attention. It turned out to be a set for some little kids' show that he vaguely recognised; it involved a lot of music, dancing, pink, glitter, and costumed characters with squeaky voices trying to get viewers to shout advice to do simple tasks at the screen. 

There also seemed to be a tour group watching alongside the studio audience. Yakko took a look at the small crowd of kids and parents. No one looked like the kid, nor did any of them seem to be missing one. Help desk it was then. 

He picked up the child and balanced her in his hip again. 

"Alright you. We'd better get a move on before your parents get too freaked out."

Yakko turned to leave, but stopped when the child started fussing.

“You wanna watch this?” Yakko asked, his voice strained as he gestured to a show that reminded him of that month he’d spent in a cute hellscape.  
The child clapped and bounced about in his arms.

“Ehh, okay. Better than carrying a screaming toddler through the lot.”

Thankfully for his sanity, the cast soon launched into a goodbye song, signifying the end of the show. The child seemed satisfied that it was over. As they released confetti and balloons into the crowd of tourists and the studio audience, Yakko turned to leave, not noticing a stray blue balloon featuring the saccharine show’s logo go out the door with them.

“Okay, kiddo, next stop: the help desk. Now I ask again: what’s your name?-” He looked down, only to see that, once again, she had somehow disappeared.  
“Seriously?! How’d she do that?!” Yakko looked around frantically. He soon spotted her a surprising distance away, gleefully following the balloon to another set, this time outdoors.  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” Yakko sighed, quickly giving chase.

He was right to, as the set was for an action movie, so obviously it involved a lot of explosions and car wrecks.

The child, blissfully unaware of the danger, continued to giggle as she chased the balloon, neither being hit by cars or shrapnel. Yakko had no such luck, being blown up and run over, and ending up being slowed down as the child toddled further away.

Yakko panted as he struggled to get back on his feet. As he did, he got a sudden second wind, literally jumping into the air in panic as he saw the child wander up some scaffolding for a building being repaired.

“Wait! Come back, this is such a cliche! Also it’s dangerous!”

Yakko ran after her as she toddled along the scaffolding. He tripped several times on loose planks and random tools left lying around.  
“Okay, this is a lot of safety violations. Someone should call OSHA,” Yakko noted.

The child soon got to the top of the scaffolding. On site, for reasons neither Yakko nor the writer understood but was a part of the trope and added to the drama and comedy, was a crane carrying a beam. The child narrowly avoided falling off the edge of the scaffolding by stepping onto the beam as it was moved through the air and right up to the edge of that part of the scaffolding. Yakko, finally catching up with the child, ran onto it right behind her.

He almost had her when the beam nudged the edge of the roof, the child easily stepping off as she continued to follow the balloon. Yakko was not so lucky, the beam moved away just as he got to the end. He fell straight down and created a crater where he landed.

“Ugh, now I know how Buttons must’ve felt.”

Meanwhile, the child continued her chase, completely ignoring the caved-in parts of the roof. As he had landed near a door, Yakko decided to break it down and rushed through the building. Unfortunately, it had needed repairs for a reason, as the inside of the building was a dangerous gauntlet of loose floorboards and debris. He ran up the flimsy stairs, earning himself a sprained ankle in the process.

He soon made it to the roof, just as the child’s luck seemed to be running out. She had just grabbed the balloon string and was teetering right at the edge of the roof. Yakko leaped and grabbed her, but quickly realised this was a mistake as he sent them both careening off the roof.

Thankfully, an old mattress had been removed from the building and left next to it, right where they fell. Yakko took the brunt of the landing, curling around the child and hitting the mattress with his back.

He immediately checked on the child. There wasn’t a bruise in sight… on her. He, on the other hand, was covered in bruises and grazes. He swiftly tied the balloon string around the child’s wrist to keep it with her and stop her from running off.

“Okay,” he said shakily, as he alighted from the mattress, “now that you have what you want, will you please tell me your name so the help desk can find you parents?”  
“Soffi,” she giggled, noticing his ears and grabbing one.  
“Sophie,” he winced, “okay Sophie, let's find the help desk.”  
He was about to move on when he realised something.

“I… don’t know where that is. I absorbed the internet and 22 years worth of information - which I’m pretty sure gave me anxiety - and I don’t know where the dang help desk is.”  
Yakko face-palmed. To be fair, the Warner siblings had never felt any real need to go to the help desk. However, it did raise an important question: what now?

“Fine. Maybe Ralph… ehhh has a map that can tell us where it is,” he said, taking into consideration just how well Ralph knew the layout of the lot.  
With that thought, and a tight grip on Sophie, he limped to the guard house.

They soon arrived, Sophie still pulling at Yakko’s ear, to see a couple nagging Ralph.

“DO YOU AT LEAST KNOW WHERE THE HELP DESK IS?! WE’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR IT ALL DAY! I SWEAR I’M GONNA SUE THIS WHOLE STUDIO!” A man ranted as his wife sobbed next to him.  
Yakko limped faster and held Sophie up to them.

“Excuse me, is this yours?”

The couple and Ralph turned to see a beaten up Warner brother hold a giggling child up to them.

“Oh, my beautiful little angel! We were so worried!” Sophie’s mother cried, grabbing the child just as Yakko started to collapse.

The father quickly wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, also clearly relieved and a lot less red in the face. “Did the nice toon take you to see the show?”  
The happy family walked out of the lot, leaving a confused Ralph and an exhausted Yakko.

“Daah, you okay there, Yakko?”  
Ralph, be a pal and carry me back to the water tower.”  
“That’s my job!” Ralph replied, happy that his job would be easy for once.

Soon, Yakko was at the base of the tower. He waved Ralph off and climbed the ladder. He yanked the door open with most of his remaining strength and clambered inside.  
Dot and Wakko were on the couch, Dot triumphantly sitting on a slightly grumpy looking Wakko’s back.

“Hey big bro, we were gonna watch a movie- whoa! What happened to you?!” Dot asked, shocked by Yakko’s appearance, usually they never got harmed by their antics.  
“Ehhh, long story. I think I’m just gonna get some sleep.”

Yakko limped to his ball-pit bed and slumped into it.

“Okay, Yakko. Goodnight,” Wakko said, materialising a set of noise cancelling headphones and chucking them in his brother’s direction.

Yakko smiled as he caught them and clapped his hands to switch off the lights, leaving the room to only be lit by the TV. He then turned over and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
